


London Eye

by CloudyCat95



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyCat95/pseuds/CloudyCat95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter cerca una pausa da tutto, una pausa da Gwen.<br/>La sua Gwen.<br/>Le manca da morire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Eye

 [](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=acd34w)

 

Scritta per la Drabble Weekend dell'8 Marzo 2015 sul gruppo effebì _[**We are out for prompt**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/)_.

**Prompt da Kuruccha:**

The Amazing Spider-Man, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, London Eye.

 

E’ seduto su una panchina ai piedi del London Eye. Si riposa, lontano dal suo passato, lontano da tutti.  
Poi la vede. La vede, cazzo.  
Vede Gwen Stacy – la sua Gwen – salire su una cabina del London Eye.  
Non crede letteralmente ai suoi occhi, ma in preda allo stupore si mette a rincorrerla. Ma è già salita, e l’ha persa di vista.  
Corre verso un vicolo e si mette la maschera. Ci sarebbero stati dei problemi se si fosse arrampicato sulla ruota panoramica rischiando di essere riconosciuto, no?  
Torna quindi a cercarla, lanciando ragnatele ove può, la ruota è in movimento e rischia di farsi male.  
La cerca, la segue, – era una cabina rossa quella in cui è salita? – la scruta. La brama.  
Ma non c’è.  
Un altro stupido miraggio che lo faceva impazzire.


End file.
